


Topping Taurus

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges, M/M, Nooks, Prosthetics, Robotics, Xeno, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://nanasekei.tumblr.com/post/32653211271/anonymous-asked-vosplaisirs">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping Taurus

Tavros had been a bit surprised to find out just how far the higher-blooded troll had taken the task of granting him new legs. While feeling around to get an idea of how much like real legs they were, what with the mimicry going such that he could feel in some places, and for reasons that were more than simple phantom limb, he accidentally knocked on hatch. At first a bit disturbed to find the legs equipped with a working robotic bulge, which could wiggle just a bit to and fro. It also lacked it's own secretions tho most liquid type fluids did not immediately dry or roll off. Further, the prosthetic bulge seemed to connect to a few… well more than ENOUGH nerve endings to… make its use not entirely uninteresting to the Taurus.

After an awkward length of time trying hard not to think about just how Equius had managed to build this, feature, into his new legs, Tavros had come to a new dilemma. How to, well… put it back.

It was around this time Gamzee came around, for a 413th attempt at learning the basics of fiduspawn, only to ignore knocking and come face to face with his long standing flush crush, and said trolls miraculous cybernetic bulge. Without regards to anything he flopped down next to the Taurus asking what seemed to be up and the problem.

Trying to hold on to his dignity, in as straight a voice as he could manage, “I seem to have, unlocked a secret feature, of my, new legs it would seem. I am having trouble though, with getting it, locked back up or something.”

“Want a brother to help out?” without really waiting for a response the Capricorn reached out and grabbed the tentacle-like pailing-toy sending shakes all down the other boys spine.

“G-Gamzee… y-you don’t ha-avveee to dooo thaAA” Tavros leaned back on shaky arms trying to gather will to make sure his sometimes clueless friend knew what he was doing, only to see a tongue snake out as Gamzee licked his lips before responding, 

“Maybe, a brother wants to? Maybe a brother, likes the way the motherfucker and attached to this miracle sounds and maybe, I’m to be wanting to get my acquaintance on further like, in the pants-less sense,” suddenly the image of being able to ride or be ridden by Gamzee flipped by like pictures on a screen in the bull-boys head before blushing, “i don’t… have a nook, though.”

“but I do.” 

That about did it as Tavros was finally fully flushing, blushing, sweating and needing as he flung forward, glad for the extra strength the metal legs afforded him before pinning the clown boy down long enough to pull his pants down, the other boys arms flinging themselves around his shoulders as he lined up and slid in to the clearly needy nook, which had already soaked the now disregarded pants. 

It was about the third thrust Gamzee gave out a higher pitched warbling honk and Tavros began to hear an odd humming noise. Too horny to be embarrassed but just clear headed enough to know he would be later, Tavros began slamming in harder and harder before reaching a hand in between their bodies to stroke his friend, his… his… his, well he hoped now his matesprit and that might also need to be a conversation for later but he didn’t care as he dove forward to catch the others lips, and tug on a lower lip tasting paint and not caring as purple genetic fluid practically exploded between them and he felt his whole body go into orgasmic spasms before a slightly louder whirring noise made him still, before glancing down between his body to find the bulge having tucked itself away. Looking up he saw a very satisfied troll, practically asleep with a lazy smile on, arms still around Tavros’ neck. Figuring asking for a cleaning wouldn’t be the weirdest thing he needed to discuss with Equius, Tavros decided a nap might not be a bad idea as he adjusted him and his lover into slightly more comfortable snuggling positions, passing out with the smell of grease paint and sex filling his contented nostrils


End file.
